How to get World Peace? Use Fiyero!
by Bang You're Dead
Summary: A thrilling adventure that brings the return of the two famous characters Dee and Deadie. It is now 3 months later  and Fiyero is still tied to the same chair  and the pair have come up with a new cunning plan, except this time its for world peace.
1. World Peace!

**Author's Note: This is a sequel to the story What do you want for your birthday? Him! written for DeeplyShallow's birthday and continues the story of their masterminded plans on my birthday, otherwise known as today! Hope you like it!**

Chapter One - Deadie's Birthday

After doing everything in the world, Dee and Deadie lounged on the sofa not knowing what to do. They'd even sung Wicked songs while Deadie played them on her piano and watched every single youtube video that had anything vaguely to do with Wicked. It was so bad that Dee had even got bored of pouting for reviews. It was Deadie's birthday so was meant to be exciting full of laughter and happiness but instead the only sound was Deadie's soft snores.

Next to them was Fiyero, sitting on a wooden chair that he was tied to. They had tried undoing the rope, but he'd refused to do what he was told and tried to run away. Dee and Deadie couldn't understand what his problem was really, all they'd asked him to do was dance around in some tight trousers with a kiss every now and then. It was hardly much to ask, but not to him. Fiyero had changed surprisingly since march, the giant Olivar Tompsett look alike had shrunken in the wash and now looked strangely like Lee Mead, the soapy water must have turned his curly. But Deadie didn't mind the change, she was still quite happy to stare him until his terrified caused her to burst out life and he'd only been in her house for an hour. After Deadie had kidnapped him for Dee's birthday, those many months ago, Dee hadn't managed to think of a present for her best friend to beat the one she'd given her, so she gave up and gave Fiyero to her instead.

"Fiyero what do you think we should do?" Deadie asked as she woke up, pulling the rag away from his mouth.

"As you've done everything else how about letting me go?" he tried to suggest.

"I think not. If I did what would I give Dee, next year for her birthday," she told him, before turning to Dee, "Not that I'm giving him back to you for your birthday or anything," she lied badly, before falling back to sleep.

Ignoring Fiyero, Dee turned on the TV.

Deadie woke up with a start, the TV practically screaming at her. Dee flicked through the channels finding nothing but trash on the TV. Eventually she paused on the news, the only sort of entertaining programme on. The newsreader read out another devastating story about wars and the deaths they caused.

"Can't we change the channel? This is too depressing for my birthday, isn't there anything happy on TV."

"Nope," Dee explained turning off the TV and suggesting to her friend, "Think what a great place the world would be polygamy of fictional characters was legal, there would be no more disputes over who marries Fiyero."

"I'm going to marry Fiyero!" Deadie shouted, finally getting enough energy to stand up.

"No, I'm going to marry...wait, why are we arguing we'll both marry him," Dee grinned.

"There'd be world peace," Deadie exclaimed, as they both ignored Fiyero desperate screams under his gag. She even breathed out a happy sigh of relief as she realised, she would never have to fear crazy Edward Cullen fan girls again as they'd be as happy as can be, it's Edward Cullen who should be worried. At that moment Dee and Deadie began making their plan to end all wars and finally create world peace.

* * *

**Author's Note: I didn't have time to finish this story before my birthday, so this is now a multi chapter. If there is any characters, (that I know) that you would marry if the law was passed, you may be lucky enough to marry them in the story, unfortunately I don't have the power to do it in real life. :P x**


	2. Invasion of the Fiyero Snatchers

**A/N: This does not mean to offend anyone included in the story, yes you're probably miss represented but so am I, I'm honestly not as crazy as I sound, honestly :P. Hope you like the craziness of my diseased filled brain!**

* * *

"Are you ready?" Deadie asked, smoothing down her dress.

"I'm always ready," Dee replied, throwing in a quick toss toss practice of her perfect curls, her future husband would be so proud of his bride to be.

"Ok, this is not a drill people, the countdown begins now," Deadie poised to jump into action.

"Yeah, IT'S THE FINAL COUNTDOWN, duh duh duh duuuuh, duhduhduh duuh duuh," Dee sang, jumping out the way as Deadie began to hit her.

"That's not what I meant, idiot! Ready, set, GO!" Deadie flung the church doors open. In their flowing white dresses, Dee and Deadie flew gracefully down the aisle until they could hold it in no longer.

"Kiss me too fiercely, hold me too tight, I need help believing, you're with me tonight!" Dee sang, as she danced down the aisle.

"My wildest dreamings could not foresee lying beside you with you wanting me!" Deadie continued, hot on Dee's heels.

"Just for this moment, as long as you're mine, I've lost all resistance and crossed some borderline!"

"And if it turns out, it's over too fast, I'll make every last moment last, as long as you're mine…"

"What am I doing?" Fiyero wondered himself, he was no longer bound, what was he doing, "What's this I feel? The boy who was certain love wasn't real."

"Oh shut up!" Larri shouted, stomping back down the aisle from she was waiting bouquet in hands, "I know I agreed to be your bridesmaid but that doesn't mean I have to sit through this cringe worthy affair," she dragged them down the aisle.

Before the priest had a chance to speak, Larri hugged Fiyero to her,

"You don't have to do this you know. I know these fan girls are scary, no offence you guys, but..."

"None taken although I count myself as a fan girl not a scary one, those are the one's outside," Deadie pointed out, indicating to the bangs and screams coming from the doors that had been blocked out by the singing.

"WE LOVE YOU, FIYERO!"

"DON'T DO IT FIYERO, WE'LL LOVE YOU!"

"Edward?" CRASH

The doors of the church were forced open, a fan girl sprawled on the floor obviously used to force open the doors.

Maggie stalked in, Edward Cullen by her side, eager to do her biding,

"Edward, FETCH!"

Bounding forward, Edward jumped over the barricade, Dee, Deadie and Larri had made around Fiyero. Throwing Fiyero over his shoulder, he rushed back to Maggie. When he got back a group of angry fan girls, began to surround Maggie but with one sparkle of his bare chest they fainted, creating a floor of scary fan girls. Then within the blink of an eye, they were gone. Leaving a trail of the sound,

"Deadie, Dee, SAVE ME!"

"Come on, Dee. Let's go get our man!"

Invasion of the Fiyero Snatchers


	3. Fiyeraba

**A/N: This is another one and proabably the last of the stories I'ved managed to post today in honour of it being one year still I joined fanfic.**

Fiyeraba

"Dun da dun da dun da dun da dun da dun da dunnn!" Dee sang the pink panther theme tune.

"Ssssssshhh," Deadie hissed, "We're meant to be sneaking."

"Exactly, I was just singing the perfect sneaking music!" Dee moaned at her, as they continued to sneak up towards the gloom of Maggie's castle, well originally it had belonged to Fiyero's parents but as they hadn't visited in years, Maggie had taken up residence.

"Sneaky music only works in films when the bag guy can't hear it," Deadie pointed out much to the annoyance of Dee. It was because of these moments that Larri had refused to come with them.

Dee and Deaie continued to sneak up on the castle, following a path lined with trees. As they edged around the castle wall, Dee heard a horrific noise,

"I'm just a teenage dirtbag, baby," Deadie sang, her iPod blaring as she danced around the edge of the wall.

"What happened to sneaking?" Dee complained.

"I got bored," Deadie explained, when out of nowhere the draw bridge lowered with a splash, covering Deadie's iPod.

"Nooooo not the iPod, anything but the iPod," Deadie cried on her knees.

"I've been expecting you," Maggie appeared, stroking Fiyero's hair in true James Bond baddie fashion.

Suddenly two shirtless vampires appeared in front of Dee and Deadie, waiting for the pair to swoon. After a few minutes, they realised it was never going to happen and just put them in hand cuffs before leading them inside.

Leaving, toying with them until the next day Maggie pushed the pair down the hole in the throne room into their cell. They desperately searched the cell for a way out but had no luck. After a few hours they had given up all hope of escaping from the cell and planned to wait until Maggie took them out the next day.

Out of the darkness, they heard a whisper and a thump, as Fiyero slid down into their cell.

"Fiyero, what are you doing?" Deadie asked.

"I've come to rescue you," Fiyero stood proudly.

"By falling into the same trap," Dee pointed out the seemingly obvious flaw.

"It's only a trap if you don't know how to escape," Fiyero defended his plan, searching the brick wall for the secret button revealing a ladder that seemed to climb all the way what up the hole, "But first you have to promise me something, you have to help me find Elphaba. I know Maggie has her trapped somewhere. Please help me, free her, then I'll do anything you want."

"Awwwwwww Fiyero. Of course we'll help her. There's only one thing we love more than you and that's you and Elphie together!" The pair both unzipped their jackets to show matching t-shirts with 'I 3 Fiyeraba' in massive letters, "Let's get out of here."

Sneaking past Maggie, dozing in her throne and a room full of partying vampires, the trio finally made it outside into the vampire free air. Tie toeing on, Dee and Deadie turned back to see Fiyero stood stock still in the middle of the court yard.

"Come on, Fiyero!" Let's go," Deadie tried to drag him towards the castle gates.

"I can't," Fiyero moaned, lifting his tight white pants to reveal a tractor anklet, "Go on without me. Save Elphaba!"

"Stop being so noble!" Deadie slapped him, "You'll turn into Edward Cullen! And remember what happened to his hair!" Tilting their heads to one side, they pictured Edward Cullen's hair gelled into rock hard perfection unable to ever toss.

"We can't save her without you, which out your brains," Dee distracted him, tempting him to go off on a rant about how he was useless and just a brainless idiot, while Deadie sneaked up behind him cutting the anklet.

Suddenly a siren rang out, calling the partying vampires to attention, as Dee and Deadie grabbed Fiyero, screaming, "Run!" as they ran into the woods.


End file.
